Minecraft Based YouTube Videos
by LilKinny
Summary: So I basically took random YouTube videos and put YouTubers into them. WARNING: Stupid, funny, and just strange. Read at your own risk. ALSO: You decide what the next chapter should be. Rated K for humor
1. Charlie the Unicorn Episode 1

**Welcome to a new series I'm making aside from a new story I'm trying to think of. I haven't even thought of a plot yet... I'm stuck. This is different from most stories I make that are usually sad. This is comical and has no sadness in it. **

**THE FIRST YOUTUBE VIDEO IS... CHARLIE THE UNICORN.**

**This is staring... SkyDoesMinecraft, BajanCanadian, ASF Jerome, CaptainSparklez, deadlox, and TrueMU. **

**ENJOY! **

**This is very *cough* OOC by the way. **

_By the way, this is made in third person._

Sky was lying in his butter bed when the iron door was burst open. A boy with brown eyes and brown hair, a black and red checkered sweatshirt with a white shirt underneath, jeans and sneakers burst into the room with a furry animal in a tuxedo.

"Hey! Sky! Hey Sky wake up!" Bajan, the boy with the sweatshirt said to the almost asleep Sky.

"Yea Sky! You butter lover! Wake up!" Jerome, the furry animal added. Sky slowly rose out of his bed and groaned, looking at the two who he unfortunately knew woke up with the sun. Sky also knew they love walking up people.

"Ugh, what do you two want? Was my butter taken by the squids?" He asks them annoyed.

"No, we found a map to the best butter mine ever!" Bajan says happily. "The best butter mine ever Sky!" Bajan shouts with glee.

"Yea Sky! All the butter we could ever imagine! Come with us Sky!" Jerome motions for Sky to get out of bed.

"Come on Sky! Don't be such a squid!" Bajan realizes what he said and clamps his hand over his mouth. Sky narrows his eyes at him.

"Now I'm really not going." Sky lies back down and tries falling asleep.

"Come on Sky! It would be the three of us mining at some butter! Just think of the butter Sky! The butter!" Bajan tries to lure Sky to come with them.

"Probably is just a myth. Go bug deadlox or something." Sky mutters exhausted.

"No!" Bajan runs over and starts jumping on the bed with Sky still in it. Sky wakes up immediately and tries hitting Bajan off. But Bajan continues jumping. "No Sky! You need to get the butter before the squids do! The squids are going to get it then use it against us! Come on, I already hear their tentacles coming!" Bajan says, out of ideas.

"Hey Sky! I think the squids are also using butter against us! They have butter weapons too! Butter weapons Sky!" Jerome adds.

"Please get off my bed." Sky hisses at Bajan, trying to fall asleep while the energetic Minecrafter jumps on his bed.

"The butter mine Sky! The butter mine Sky!" Bajan and Jerome repeat until Sky gets really annoyed.

"Fine, I'll come with you two. You guys need to learn that people need their sleep." Sky gets out of bed and Bajan jumps off the bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"We're off to see the butter! The buttery mine in the mountains! Of many different shiny ores but mostly BUTTER!" Jerome and Bajan screech at the top of their lungs for the 50th time. Sky is angrily stomping behind them, listening annoyed as they shout.

"OK, that's enough yelling!" Sky yells at them. They stop talking then Bajan clears his throat.

"The first clue is over there." Bajan points into a clearing. There is a man with an Usher skin waiting there. He spots the three Minecrafters and beckons them to come over. **(OK, so I put in the 'Z' from one of the episodes. It might not be in the first episode, but I made the leopluridon second, not first.) **

"Greetings. My name is CaptainSparklez. But you may call me Sparklez." The man waves at them. Jerome calmly walks over and punches him in the chest. Then Jerome starts speaking in a different language. Sparklez' blue eyes light up with surprise and he starts yelling at Jerome in the language.

"Bajan, can you translate?" Sky asks the boy.

"Jerome's yelling at him about cutting down his forest. He's now threatening to burn down his tree in Jerome's forest if Sparklez doesn't tell us the way." Bajan says quietly.

"Well, you sir are rude. It's that way." Sparklez points to the right.

"I have no idea what's going on anymore." Sky remarks as he follows the two adventurers out of the clearing. Once the trio leaves, Sparklez glares at the floor.

"He insulted my pride and my mother. Well played bacca, well played." Sparklez murmurs and walks into the forest towards a towering jungle tree he made his home. He called it Jerry's Tree.

Back to the trio of friends. Bajan and Jerome run ahead of Sky and Sky runs after them. They see another guy in the forest. He has red-brown hair and brown eyes with green headphones on. He's playing with his headphones and sitting on a boulder.

"Deadlox! Thank Notch you're here! They're crazy! They think there's a place with a crapload of butter." Sky runs over to his friend.

"Guys, shun the nonbeliever! He doesn't think there's such a place! Shun!" Deadlox screams.

"Shun! Shun! Shun!" Bajan and Jerome screech over and over again.

"Fine. Whatever." Sky grumbles.

"Point the way deadlox." Jerome says. Deadlox looks around and then points to the other end of the clearing. He makes a weird sound then runs into the forest.

"Well, let's go that way." Bajan says and they run off.

"He might be leading us to a trap!" Sky calls after the two. They continue running. "Whatever." Sky runs after them. He sees them on a bridge, inching across. He cautiously steps onto the bridge, trying not to fall.

"It's just over this bridge Sky." Bajan says excitedly.

"This crossable bridge that isn't giving me painful splinters Sky." Jerome winces and picks a splinter out of his foot. "This bridge of magic and excitement." Jerome says in awe.

"Uh, you guys realize this bridge can collapse at any given time right?" Sky says nervously, looking at the ravine below them. "Seriously, we should go back to our houses now." Sky begs them to go back.

"Sky... Sky... Sky... Sky..." Bajan repeats over and over again, looking at Sky.

"What?!" Sky shouts annoyed.

"We're on a bridge Sky!" Bajan says enthusiastically. **(By the way, this part is a mix up of the actual video, just with Sky's name in it.) **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"We're here Sky!" Jerome says happily. They look into the cave with the insides covered with butter.

"Well, that was just coincidental." Sky rolls his eyes and takes out his iron pickaxe.

"All this butter for us Sky! I don't see any squids around! Wow, we are lucky!" Bajan comments.

"Go get all that butter Sky! For the people of the Sky Army and Minecraftia!" Jerome urges Sky to go inside.

"Yes Sky, become one with the butter!" Bajan pushes Sky towards the cave a little.

"Um, I have enough butter guys... I know another mine near my house..." Sky tries to get out of it. For some reason, being near this cave is giving him the chills.

"But you HAVE to have all the butter! Or the squids will get it!" Jerome tries to pressure Sky into going in. From inside the cave, music starts playing and a man in a spacesuit walks out.

"Wait, TrueMU?" Sky asks baffled.

"When in doubt, go to butter! All of the shininess fills you with wonder! Nothing can compare to the awesomeness of butter, it's never good around water! Save it from those nasty squids, the things that will do things with it you wish you did! Make the butter into weapons, things to take down. The Sky Army and all the world! This cave is filled to the brim, now go in!" TrueMU repeats the ending from 'Make butter into weapons' to to the ending before he flies away. Bajan and Jerome cheer and Sky just glares at the two of them.

"Fine, I'll go mine the butter!" Sky walks into the cave. He hears a pressure plate go off and he looks behind him to see Bajan waving. Gravel fills the entrance, blocking out light. He hears hisses and then blows up, getting knocked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sky wakes up at his house. He searches his pockets, but can't find his lucky butter sword with high enchantments on it.

"CRAP! I LOST MY BEST BUTTER SWORD!" Sky screams.

**So, I hope this was funny and fun to read. I think you guys will enjoy this series. **

**WHAT SHOULD I DO NEXT?**

_**1) Next Charlie the Unicorn episode**_

_**2) Llamas with Hats**_

_**3) Fred (I had to add him in)**_

_**4) Marshmallow People**_

**~LilKinny**


	2. Fred Loses His Meds

**Hey guys, I'm back. I decided to do**...

**FRED LOSES HIS MEDS!**

**That's the video this is based off of. **

**WARNING: Characters very OOC at some points.**

_Remember, this is written in a different point of view._

"Hey guys! Sky here! I'm here with another video!" Sky shouts into a camera as TrueMU plays random rap music. TrueMU shakes his head as Sky dances around awkwardly to the music. Deadlox is laughing hysterically on the floor, holding his phone out as he records this.

"This is my jam guys!" Sky shouts and ends in a pose. His 'audience' consists of deadlox, TrueMU, CaptainSparklez, AntVenom, CavemanFilms, Bashur, Ssundee, BajanCanadian, ASF Jerome, SethBling, SetoSorcerer and MunchingBrotato. The entire audience is dying of laughter as they sit on their chairs set up by Sky.

"If you all are wondering why I'm acting weirder than usual, it's because I lost my Tic Tacs!" Sky shouts dramatically, making the audience laugh even harder. "Don't tell 5m, he'll angrily point at my room! And that's scary!" Sky looks at the camera terrified. Then he clears his throat. "OK, so here's a little secret. 5m is my guardian because I was labelled crazy and Tic Tacs calm me down." Sky starts hyperventilating as he remembers something.

"Even my friends said I was acting strange. Deadlox was all like 'Yo Sky, what's yo problem man?' and I just looked at him and started doing the Wobble!" Sky starts fake crying as everyone dies of laughter. **(If you don't know what the Wobble is, you probably have never been to a party.)** "People were staring at me oddly and then a large dragon landed on the ship. But it flew away after I started ponying towards it!" Sky buries his face in his hands as people laugh even more. **(Ponying is a dance move commonly used in theaters. It's like skipping and moving your arms up and down.)**

"Oh, and Herobrine spoke to me today. He told me that the Sky Army will go to war with the squids soon. I don't like war! The noises scare me!" Sky screams in annoyance at the camera, making his friends start crying from laughter.

"Oh look, a piece of squid armor! This thing doesn't look as poisonous at it seems... OUCH! IT BURNED MY HAND! A MESSAGE TO THE CHILDREN OUR OUR FINE COUNTRY, SQUID ARMOR IS EVIL!" Sky points at the 'burn' on his left palm. "I need my Tic Tacs! I need my Tic Tacs! I NEED MY TIC TACS!" Sky hollers as he runs in circles. He pauses and cautiously walks over to Deadlox.

"I'm going to steal Deadlox' headphones... Sh..." Sky tries to take Deadlox' headphones off, but Deadlox slaps him. "DAMN IT!" Sky screams and runs over to the main area.

"I can't believe squid armor can harm you. I think that's a lie and I imagined the pain. But I heard from a recruit that if you touch a squid sword you will become immortal. Funny, he was insane though." Sky ponders that thought for a second.

"I need my Tic Tacs. I think 5m found out. I need my Tic Tacs!" Sky sings then looks at the camera creepily. "I need my Tic Tacs." He says creepily into the camera. "If I don't take my Tic Tacs soon, 5m will send me to the corner! One time, I saw 5m in the corner. He was facing the wall and he was slouched over with his head ducked down. I think he was sleeping. Oh my Notch, I need to find my Tic Tacs! Holy budder, the voices are returning!" Sky clutches his head and Bashur pees himself from laughing so hard.

Sky starts hyperventilating again and looks into the camera worried. He nods a little at TrueMU, who holds up a pack of Tic Tacs. Sky nods a little and looks back at the camera worried. "I think since I've been taking my budder Tic Tacs for too long! I think they are a drug and I can't stop using them! Oh Notch, I'm going to die!" Sky shoves his hands into his pockets and starts looking for them.

"Where did I put them Notch? WHERE!" He screams and holds up his fists to the sky. "They're always in my pockets! I'll die if I don't eat the delicious thing again!" Sky starts running in circles. A few of his friends pee themselves from laughing so hard. Sky starts looking around the room for them, looking in drawers and chests. He looks at the camera and starts crying. "I want Tic Tacs!" He cries. "I don't want to become crazier than I am right now!" Sky says. The entire audience has peed themselves from laughing so hard and tears stream down their faces from the scene in front of them. What, did you think they were sad for Sky? No, those were tears from their laughter.

"Sky! I accidently took them with me when I went to clean my spacesuit. Here, now stop blubbering and act normal again." TrueMU throws the pack of Tic Tacs at Sky. Sky looks at them in amazement and starts cheering. TrueMU plays the song from Dora where it goes 'We did it!' Sky starts singing what happened in the video.

"What was your favorite part?" He asks the camera. He waits a second before adding, "Well, do you think I give a crap? No. Now to take my Tic Tacs!" Sky eats a Tic Tac and rubs his stomach. "That hit the spot. NOW I'M NOT GOING TO BE SENT TO THE CORNER! YAY!" Sky starts dancing randomly while popping Tic Tacs. Sky puts the Tic Tac pack into his pocket and clears his throat.

"Well, thanks for watching guys. I lost a bet against TrueMU that I couldn't steal Deadlox' headphones... I think I successfully made my friends laugh since my friends peed their pants and are still laughing. I hope you enjoyed whatever that was since I didn't know what I was doing half of the time. I watched the video before this and let me tell you... That kid really does need his medication. Well, thanks for watching." Sky says annoyed and TrueMU shuts the camera.

"Well, I hope you realize to never make bets with me." TrueMU says as he laughs.

"I have a headache. Bye guys, I'm going to go sit in my room for the next, like 20 years or so." Sky walks out muttering to himself.

**OK, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially with the Dora reference. That was probably the best chapter so far. Don't worry, I have an idea for a new story. It's based off this play my friend and I made and this argument that happened online. I thought it was hilarious. **

**NEXT CHAPTER?**

**1) Next Charlie the Unicorn episode**

**2) Marshmallow People**

**3) Llamas with Hats**

**4) Dora the Explorer (NOT YOUTUBE BUT I HAVE AN IDEA IF YOU PICK THIS ONE)**

**~LilKinny**


End file.
